Série de DrabblesFiclets
by Tipitina
Summary: Quelques minifics regroupés. Le rating changera peutêtre de l'un à l'autre mais vous êtes prévenus en début de fics.
1. Drabble 1:Lettre

Drabble : Lettre

Auteur : Tipitina

Rating : K+

Fandom : Loveless

OoO

Ritsuka était assis sur les marches qui menait à l'appartement de Soubi. Il y était depuis deux heures maintenant, fixant la lettre qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses doigts. Ce matin, il l'avait vu traîner sur la table de l'entrée en partant au collège et il l'avait agrippé au passage. Toute la journée, elle l'avait obsédé le détournant du cours et des discussions qu'il faisait semblant d'écouter.

Il était déchire entre l'envie de la lire et celle de la laisser fermée pour le restant de ses jours. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Alors que son dilemme intérieur se renforçait, Soubi fit son apparition au coin de la rue.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'adulte quand il l'aperçut. Il le rejoint et l'observa. La contemplation de Ritsuka était tellement intense qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Légèrement jaloux, mais surtout très curieux, Soubi saisit la lettre. la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le jeune garçon se dressa sur ses pieds et le regarda avec des yeux furieux.

- Rends-la moi! Idiot!

Soubi regarda l'entête de l'enveloppe et sourit, félin.

- Tu veux vraiment?

Ritsuka se calma et fit la moue, boudeur.

- Ouvre-la toi, marmonna-t-il.

Soubi sourit. Il en était persuadé. Ritsuka tourna la tête. L'adulte défit avec une lenteur exagérée le cachet qui fermait l'enveloppe. Il en sortit délicatement la missive et parcourut les premières lignes. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, levant les yeux vers Ritsuka.

- J'en étais sûr, fit l'enfant.

Il allait la récupérer pour repartir à toute vitesse quand deux bras se lièrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres ne viennent caresser sa nuque.

- Félicitations Ritsuka.

- Je suis pris?

- Tu montes? demanda Soubi en acquiesçant de la tête, caressant du bout des doigts les oreilles de chat noires.

Ritsuka sourit et hocha la tête, suivant l'adulte qui le tenait par la main, la lettre dépassant de sa poche de pantalon. Dessus était écrit : " Mr Aoyagi Ritsuka, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi le concours d'entrée de notre lycée de photographie..."

Une photographie tomba de la poche sur le seuil de la porte, révélant le cliché de Soubi, entouré de papillons au milieu du parc.

Owari


	2. Drabble 2:Papillon

_Papillon_

Auteur : Tipitina

Rating :K+

Fandom :Loveless qui ne m'appartient pas

Notes : L'Inspiration vient d'un truc qui m'est arrivé en rentrant chez moi et ce, sur plus de 20 mètres...

OoO

Ritsuka rentrait du lycée, son sac par dessus son épaule. Il regardait le ciel, la musique dans les oreilles. Le ciel était bleu et le vent agréable. Il avait soudainement envie de flâner. Mais il ne devait. On allait s'inquiéter pour lui après. Ses parents n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup aimé qu'il choisisse d'entrer dans un lycée loin de la maison pour apprendre la photographie.

Sa mère avait fait une crise dès qu'il avait fini sa phrase. Mais il ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il ne se laisserait plus faire. Il commençait à se prendre dans ses pensées lorsqu'il passa le pont. Un papillon aux couleurs chaudes passa devant ses yeux dans le ciel.

Ritsuka le suivit des yeux et écarquilla un peu les yeux intrigués quand le papillon se mit à voler à côté de lui pendant qu'il marchait. Ritsuka le regarda d'abord étonné puis le regarda évoluer avec curiosité, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sortit son appareil photo et prit le cliché.

Il se disait que, de toutes façons, le papillon allait s'écarter et disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Mais le moment ne vint pas et il continua son chemin sans même s'en soucier, accompagné du papillon qui semblait s'amuser avec sa curiosité. Bizarrement, Ritsuka sentit que le temps s'était comme arrêté, il n'y avait plus que lui, le papillon et leur drôle de jeu.

Mais le jeu ne dura et d'un coup, le bel insecte s'écarta et disparu vers les coquelicots d'un jardin mal entretenu sur le coté. Ritsuka sourit un peu plus en s'arrêtant. Il le regarda disparaître un peu moment et observa ensuite les environs.

Sa bonne humeur se dissipa légèrement et il fit une moue boudeuse, presque vexée. Son pas accéléra et il arpenta les petites rues résidentielles jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier d'un immeuble. Il monta les marches avec vitesse, légèrement énervé. Il ouvrit la porte avec force et la fit claquer derrière lui.

Soubi releva la tête de sa toile et sourit en voyant la tête brune de Ritsuka passait, son sac jeté dans l'entrée.

« - Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Bien ! répliqua sèchement l'adolescent en enlevant la veste de son uniforme. »

Soubi ne dit rien, surpris de l'humeur du garçon. Il était parti de bonne humeur pourtant.

« - Ca s'est très bien passé ! Mais tu diras à tes petits copains de ne plus me suivre avant d'aller batifoler dans les fleurs. J'ai pas besoin d'un escorte ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Soubi arrêta de peindre tellement l'incompréhension le saisissait. Ritsuka brancha son a appareil numérique et imprima la photo pour la lui coller sur le visage. Soubi s'écarta de la photographie pour mieux la voir et finit par sourire. Ritsuka boudait devant lui. Amusé par ce comportement puéril et tellement propre à Ritsuka, il posa ses pinceaux et enleva sa blouse. Doucement il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Je leur dirais de se faire plus discret, je ne voudrais qu'un inconnu t'enlève en mon absence », répondit tendrement Soubi en déposant un baiser sur la nuque pâle.

Ritsuka lui pinça les côtes et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Owari

Le 22 juillet 2005


End file.
